


Cakes and Celebrations

by Eskapisti



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sex, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskapisti/pseuds/Eskapisti
Summary: Kara and Lena celebrate Kara’s Earth birthday together. Lots of fluff, also some angst and sex. Established relationship. Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know about you, but after the Supergirl 2b episodes we’ve gotten thus far (except for Luthors) I sure as hell need some fluff in my life. Actually here’s so much fluff I hope you all choke on it in the most positive way possible. Also Lena already knows Kara is Supergirl in this fic.

Kara woke up at the sound of cursing. It was morning and she was in Lena Luthor’s penthouse where she had spent the night.

 

There was nothing unusual about that, they had been dating several months. What was unusual was that Lena wasn’t lying in bed beside her. Whenever they had days off, they’d sleep in and cuddle in bed together.

 

Kara could hear Lena moving around in the kitchen but since there were no emergency in present, she withheld herself from using her x-ray vision and super hearing that she always avoided using in everyday life with Lena.

 

However she didn't withhold from using her super speed to do some boring everyday chores like her morning routine so it didn't take long for her to freshen up and put on some comfortable sweat pants and a clean white L-Corp promo t-shirt.

 

Kara decided to check on her girlfriend. She walked barefoot across Lena’s rather large apartment and found Lena in the kitchen, covered in flour, squinting closely at what looked like a cookbook.

 

Lena had her hair tied up in a bun and she was also wearing some casual clothes. Kara was by now used to seeing Lena in other than her fancy CEO clothes.

 

Kara tried to remember if she had ever seen Lena baking. They had done some cooking together every now and then but never baking.

 

”Morning Lena.” Kara said brightly.

 

Lena startled, she had been so absorbed in reading the recipe she hadn’t notice Kara approaching.

 

”Morning Kara.” she replied and continued sheepishly, ”This was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to make a cake for your Earth birthday but this recipe has gotten the better of me.”

 

Kara felt warmth in her chest at the idea of her girlfriend wanting to surprise her with home baking especially when it was not one of Lena’s prominent skills.

 

Kara’s eyes lit with the promise of a cake and she couldn’t hide her enthusiasm as she offered to help to which Lena agreed relieved.

 

Lena had flour all over her face which Kara tried to swipe away but only managed to smudge it. Lena laughed at Kara’s attempt and Kara swore to herself it was the most beautiful sound in the world, Lena Luthor’s genuine laughter. She also loved the look of Lena Luthor’s genuine smile.

 

Kara grinned happily the whole time they were making the cake batter.

 

Kara pressed against Lena’s back and circled her arms around her waist while murmuring in her ear while Lena was pouring the batter into the cake tin.

 

Lena leaned back in to Kara and closed her eyes for a moment.

 

She couldn’t remember when she had been this carefree and this happy.

 

Perhaps she never truly had.

 

Kara nudged Lena gently, urging her to turn around. Lena abandoned the cake to face Kara. Kara put her hand behind Lena’s neck and gently brought their lips to a kiss.

 

When Kara was about to break the kiss Lena yanked her back and kissed her hard.

 

Things might have escalated from there if the sudden rang of the doorbell hadn’t startled them apart.

 

”Saved by the bell.” Lena smirked, ”Go ahead, it’s a surprise breakfast for you.”

 

Grinning Kara sped to the door almost faster than Lena’s eyes could follow the movement. Lena shook her head in amusement and put the cake in the oven.

 

Kara came back to the kitchen, carrying two bags of food from her favorite Chinese restaurant, beaming. Lena loved seeing her girlfriend so happy.

 

Kara put the bags on the table and declared ”If I wasn’t in love with you before, now I sure am.”

 

They both froze staring at each other. They had dated several months but neither had actually said the ”I love you” yet.

 

”You love me?” Lena managed to ask. She was sure her voice was stuttering a bit. Lena was both eager and terrified to hear Kara’s answer.

 

Kara flashed Lena one of her most adoring smiles and said ”Yes, I love you Lena Luthor.”

 

Lena walked over to Kara and held her head between her hands. Lena had never thought she would find a person to whom she would want to say those words and really mean it.

 

”I love you too, Kara Danvers.” Lena whispered and they both smiled into the following kiss.

 

Kara felt so happy on one of the hardest days of the year. Earlier years she had spent the Earth Birthday with Alex doing all kinds of activities together to make the day easier, to make lots of happy memories.

 

They would see Alex and Maggie in the evening when they would go out together but Kara was happy this year she would be spending the day with her girlfriend.

 

Whom she loved and who loved her.

 

Kara could swear she heard music in her head, she was swooning. Then she realized she really heard music. She broke the kiss and Lena tried to look innocent.

 

”You put music on? During our kiss?” Kara asked.

 

Lena smiled playfully and showed a small remote in her hand. She had had it in her pocket, planning a cheesy romantic moment.

 

”Miss Luthor, you are quite the romantic.” Kara laughed affectionately making Lena blush a little.

 

”Anything for you Miss Danvers.”

 

Rest of the morning went by quickly. Kara piled up the food Lena had ordered for her as Lena made herself a cup of black coffee and toast. They sat in front of Lena’s entertainment center.

 

Since it was Kara’s birthday she got to choose what they would watch all day long and Lena thought it was amusing how eager Kara was to pick up movies and TV shows.

 

Lena had watched movies and TV shows every now and then before meeting and befriending Kara but had never been passionate about it. However Kara was so enthusiastic about them that it had rubbed off on Lena a little bit.

 

After eating the breakfast, Lena went to check on the cake which turned out great. She took a piece for herself and put the rest of the cake on a big platter and presented it to Kara.

 

After seeing Kara’s happy face, she regretted not filming or at least photographing the moment.

 

The movie ended and Lena excused herself to the bathroom. When she came back, Kara was hugging her knees, the familiar forlorn expression on her face which indicated to Lena that she was thinking about Krypton and her parents.

 

”You know you can talk about it if you want to. I’m always willing to listen.” Lena said as she sat next to Kara.

 

Kara bit her lower lip, clearly contemplating. Lena smiled encouragingly and waited in silence.

 

”It’s just, I wanted to try to celebrate this day and think positive things, but...” Kara started but succumbed to silence. Kara tried to smile but the smile never reached her eyes.

 

Lena didn’t exactly know how Kara felt. How could she know what it felt like to lose everybody she had ever known? Her home, her culture, her entire home planet.

 

However Lena knew what it was like to have to pretend everything was fine when it’s not. To try to suppress one’s feelings when speaking might help even when it was hard.

 

”Kara… if you need to talk about it, it’s more than okay and this can still be a happy day.”

 

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and nodded.

 

”When my parents put me in that pod, I’m not sure I fully understood what was happening. I didn’t fully understand I was saying goodbye to them forever.”

 

So Kara talked and Lena listened.

 

Kara cried and Lena comforted her.

 

When Kara had calmed down a bit Lena asked Kara to tell her favorite memories of Krypton. Kara had already told many stories to Lena but there was always more and Lena didn’t mind hearing them more than once.

 

Soon Kara was smiling again while eagerly explaining details of some funny incident she had had when she was young and Lena laughed with her.

 

After a while Kara ran out things she wanted to say and they sat for a while in comfortable silence, Kara leaning into Lena and resting her head on Lena’s shoulder.

 

Lena closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness and comfort touching Kara brought her. Not once in her life Lena could have believed she would find a person who she could love and who loved her back. Who would know her and still want her. To whom she could tell her fears and who would be by her side even after knowing all of them.

 

Kara might get her powers from Earth’s sun as Supergirl but to Lena she was as bright as the sun, shedding light to the darker corners of her life.

 

”I have been longer on Earth than I was on Krypton.” Kara’s musing interrupted Lena’s thoughts.

 

”Life is strange… if I hadn’t lost everything I had; I would have never come to Earth and met all these people. I would have never met you and fallen in love with you.

 

”Even the darkest tragedy of my life gave birth to something as beautiful as this.” Kara said straightening up and pointing to herself and Lena.

 

Lena had to swallow hard and she tried not to cry as she said ”I don’t think I’ve ever felt anyone who’s as beautiful on the inside as you are Kara Danvers… Kara Zor-El.”

 

They both leaned in and kissed slowly, tongues caressing, moving slowly.

 

Lena gently pushed Kara to lie on the sofa and straddled her.

 

They slipped in to a slow rhythm, shedding their clothes, hands roaming.

 

Lena’s tongue mapped every inch of Kara’s torso and Kara moaned into every lick and every gentle bite. Lena knew Kara enjoyed getting her breasts touched so she paid special attention to them before travelling down Kara's body.

 

”Are you ready” Lena asked from between Kara's spread legs, Kara was laying on her back on the sofa, one leg draped over the back of the sofa.

 

”Yes.” Kara said huskily and moaned as Lena licked across her sex in slow long motions.

 

Kara writhed under Lena's tongue, shuddering from the pleasure she was receiving.

 

Their lovemaking was gentle and slow this time, the meaning of that day still lingering on both of their minds, setting up a gentle and extra considerate rhythm.

 

After a while Lena picked up the pace and focused on Kara's clit and it didn't take too long before Kara came Lena's name on her lips. Lena eased her out of orgasm gently licking Kara's sex but avoiding her now sensitive clit.

 

Trembling Kara nudged Lena gently and pulled her on top of her. They lay still embracing each other. It was very intimate. Before Lena met Kara, she had never felt comfortable with this kind of closeness and intimacy but with Kara it was natural. She had realized it was something she craved for.

 

”Should we continue this in the bed?” Kara asked after a while.

 

”Yes.” Lena answered with a voice that was dripping sex.

 

Kara scooped Lena in her arms and walked them into the bedroom. There was nothing new in it, Kara had carried her many times, sometimes after she had saved her and many times similar to this, but Lena couldn't help but think maybe someday she would carry her home after they had been married.

 

Lena knew she was a goner for this woman. Before this she had been certain she would never find anyone who she would even consider marrying.

 

Lena was shaken out of her reverie as Kara lowered her on the bed and crawled on top of Lena, showering her body with kisses.

 

”Would you... like to... sit on my face... this time?”

 

”Hmm, I'd like that very much.” Lena answered and pulled Kara in to a kiss.

 

Kara flipped them over so that Lena was on top of her and she was on her back. Lena settled her legs beside Kara's head and lowered her sex to Kara's mouth. She shuddered with pleasure as Kara started to lick her and sucked at her clit.

 

”Could you fuck me with your fingers at the same time?” Lena asked breathlessly.

 

”Yes” Kara mumbled in her sex and Lena lowered her upper torso to give Kara better access as she slid one finger inside her.

 

Kara started moving her finger in and out of Lena slowly, her being quite tight in the position but Lena was so wet she soon inserted another finger while sucking gently at her clit at the same time.

 

Lena arched her back and pushed herself against Kara's thrusting fingers, moaning incoherently as the pleasure increased. Lena grabbed the sheets and held on, knuckles white.

 

Kara fucked her harder and faster with her fingers and Lena felt her vision started to darken as she came hard. Lena rode out her orgasm, Kara expertly coaxing her and making it last longer. Lena's body felt heavy as she slumped away from Kara's head and flopped on the bed beside Kara.

 

”How was it?” Kara asked smirking.

 

Lena mumbled something in return.

 

”That good, huh.” Kara said and embraced her.

 

”Yeah.” Lena answered smiling, settling comfortably against Kara.

 

”I wish we could stay here forever.” She mumbled.

 

”Me too but we can be here for a little while before we have to get ready for the night.” Kara said and kissed Lena's forehead.

 

”Sounds good.” Lena answered and closed her eyes.

 

Life hadn't been easy or gentle to these women, but it was easy to be together and they were gentle to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: supersunnydanvers


End file.
